unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dummmmmmy
Hi Dummmmmmy -- we are excited to have UnPokemon as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Now I just have to deal with this stupid ip that sannese blocked for a couple days then it'll be good.-- 15:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Lario Block Hi, looks like there was some confusion with Max2, I take it you made him an admin by mistake? I see he hasn't contributed here, so it makes sense that's what's happened. I've removed the block, and removed the admin flag. Let me know if I'm misunderstood -- sannse (talk) 23:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Editing Yeah, I've done lots of things here If only more people were here... Coming back Are you ever going to come back here? If you read this message... thanx for asking and unmario is basically dead but i decided to broaden my focus on one humor project, indeed. Please contact, joshre233@gmail.com if you wanna join the moste awsome project.-- 01:55, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Bye wiki world And here's another question: I forgoten my account password, so can make my new account (Mr. Guy) a 'crat? Hello HAI, I'm still going to Edit here, but not as much as I'll do on UnMario Wiki. The Guy Hi. Mr. Guy 14:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Yo, I haven't seen you in a LONG time, well, here. Mr. Guy 20:27, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Are you coming back? Mr. Guy 00:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while. I gave up several months ago on this Wiki, and I'm just waiting for someone else to claim it. I'm currently semi-active on UnAnything Wiki, which was made nearly three years ago in response to lots of non-Mario articles on UnMario Wiki. I left UnMario after fixing it up thanks to a coup d'état by "Poff" (he's also a notable Wikipedia troll, having achieved long term abuse. He even has an ED article. Plus, I can't post his proper name on Wikia) and some other user named Tsepelcory, right on the first day of 2010. It began because I gave Poff bureaucrat powers because I wanted to leave UnMario for once and for all and he was a dedicated user. However, this led to many restorations of deleted pages and abuse of promotion powers. I lingered around, and I was a little upset over this, so it turned into a deletion and promotion war. It spanned over the entire month of December 2009, and after much abuse of powers against the other side, Poff and Tsepelcory, the two lose their powers and get banned once and for all. I finally left once I was assured that the old Wiki would be in better hands. A few months later, "Javilus," the creator of UnAnything Wiki, invited me over to there. It's kind of crazy how it's been half a decade since the first time you have vandalized the Mario Wiki. That's just one of the few crazy bouts of drama that happened in my three years of UnMario Wiki control, though. Not much has happened here. Mr. Guy (talk) 00:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC)